Dinosaurus (Legacy Continuity)
Dinosaurus is a dinosaur hybrid Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. He is not to be confused with the original version created by Gren. Appearance This Dinosaurus is identical to the original. History Dinosaurus was the creation of a former AKDF scientist by the name of Nakumura, whom had been studying the DNA of dinosaurs and dinosaurian Kaiju to figure out what evolutionary advantage allowed these dinosaurian Kaiju to survive the extinction event. His research did yield impressive results, and Nakumura was granted access to the files of the deceased Professor Nikaido. Nikaido's research fascinated Nakumurua, and he began to delve into his work with more fervor than ever before. Secluded in his lab for far longer than any man should be, he went insane overtime and became obsessed with creating the ultimate dinosaur, the likes of which even Godzilla or Gomora could not contend with, the ultimate life form that would surpass both human and monster and take dominion over the Earth. Nakumura's twisted experience with genetic manipulation would result in the creation of beasts such as Deutalios and a new, far more powerful Jirass. However his prized creation Jirass would ultimately result in Nakumura's experiments being exposed. He was ousted by the AKDF and marked as a criminal, only narrowly avoiding capture. Hellbent on revenge, Nakumura set out to create a new beast. He would combine the DNA of several dinosaurs to create the ultimate saurian, the weapon of his vengeance. After many months of work, Nakumura successfully created the beast known as Dinosaurus. However, his newly created Kaiju proved mentally unstable and impossible to control, and as such, soon killed it's very creator and broke out of the lab it had been spawned in, going on a rampage and killing everything in sight across the Japanese countryside, where Nakumura had been hiding out. Hordes of cattle and other animals were killed in it's wake and subsequently eaten, and any unfortunate humans to get into the monster's path were either crushed or just barely avoided detection. The AKDF was quickly sent in to deal with the horrid monster, but Dinosaurus proved too durable for their weapons, and their jets were soon after downed by it's large claws. Jet Jaguar used his recently gained ability to grow to gigantic size to fight the creature, but this eventually proved ineffective and the robot was beaten by Dinosaurus. Before Jet could be finished off however, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene, and thus the two battled, whilst Jet Jaguar returned to human size and limped his way to the AKDF team for repairs. Now the team could only watch on as Legacy fought against Dinosaurus. Dinosaurus's rather powrful claws surprisingly did little against an Ultra, being unable to pierce his skin. The strikes were painful however, causing Legacy to slice off a few of the claws with a swift slash of his blade, only to be charged by the monster and knocked down, the blade dissipating from Legacy's loss of concentration. With Legacy on the ground, the hybrid monstrosity soon began to overwhelm him with its impressive strength. Not long after, Dinosaurus managed to batter the Ultra into submission, causing Legacy's color timer to begin blinking from expended energy as he dropped to the ground. Dinosaurus roared in victory, and then did something unexpected. It attempted to consume Legacy. Luckily for well, everyone, Ultras have much denser skin and lack any real flesh to be eaten, and as a result, Legacy was able to take advantage of the monster's limited intelligence. Accessing his Ultraman Taro duplication form, Legacy ignited his Ultra Dynamite, which proved sufficient enough to destroy Dinosaurus, blowing the chimera to smithereens. Incredibly weakened from using the attack, Legacy soon after reformed and managed to stagger back to his feet and give a thumbs up to the AKDF, before dissipating into glowing energy and reverting back to his human form. Needless to say, Sakura was rather displeased by Akira nearly killing himself to beat "some big lizard". In the aftermath of the battle, Dinosaurus's remains were recovered to further the study of dinosaurs by the AKDF. Nakumura's body was also found in his hideout, and despite his previous acts, the AKDF granted him an official funeral, honoring the loss of a once great man. Abilities * Strength: Although lacking any beam abilities, Dinosaurus is incredibly strong, it's strength surpassing even Legacy's. * Teeth and Claws: Dinosaurus's claws and teeth are incredibly sharp and can even dent metal or pierce buildings, being able to cause the AKDF's jets to spin out of control after a single slash. However, the claws cannot pierce the skin of an Ultra, as shown in Dinosaurus's battle against Legacy, though can still induce pain. * Tough Hide: Dinosaurs was durable enough to withstand the AKDF's weapons with little more than annoyance. Weaknesses Though lacking an obvious weak spot such as Jirass's frill, Dinosaurs is not invincible, as shown below: * Limited Intelligence: Dinosaurus, being a combination of several dinosaurs, is not very intelligent, possibly even by Kaiju standards, as shown when it attempted to consume Legacy and did not cease this effort despite it's teeth being unable to pierce the Ultra's skin. Trivia * I was going to make a bunch of jokes here about how this page has more content than the original Dinosaurus page but I didn't feel like it. Still gonna mention it though :P * Dinosaurus is the only Kaiju in the series to date not to have a visual representation. * Dinosaurus is the first fan Kaiju created by another user to appear in the series. * Originally he was not tied into an ongoing subplot. He is now tied in to an ongoing subplot, and is in fact it's conclusion. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Hybrid Kaiju